A Sound Body
by Le Stylo Noir
Summary: It’s been three years since Asura’s defeat and nothing much has changed at the DWMA. All the kids are into their late teens and out of puberty now, but Soul can’t stop dreaming and fantisizing about Maka. His thoughts and feelings about his weapon partner are becoming to much to handle, even interfering at school. He loves her, but the question is, could she feel the same way?
1. Prologue

It's been three years since Asura's defeat, and Soul Evans has finally accomplished death scythe status. Considering Soul had, after all, reached the highest attainable weapon rank, Lord Death encouraged him to leave Death City and do a bit of traveling, but Soul was perfectly happy to stay put. He was a simple guy-never one for unnecessary adventures. Besides, all his friends were in Death City, and despite three years passing, not much had changed. Black Star's soul wave length had gotten a lot stronger, but he still had yet to surpass God; Kid's symmetry obsession was just as fanatic, but he learned to restrain it, especially in battle; Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty got real close, almost as if there were three Thompson sisters; and with Maka's guidance, Crona became more outgoing. Not by much, but just enough to handle basic social situations like making small talk without trembling.

Into their late teens, all the kids had just about finished puberty. Out of the whole bunch, however, Soul, 18, had hit the biggest growth spurt, but compared to the rest of the group, Maka, 17, hadn't grown much-an inch or two maybe-and Soul was at least a whole head taller than her now. He was wide in the shoulders with a shorter torso, and narrow in the hips, his legs making up more than half his body. He had a T shaped build and his muscular physique more resembled that of a swimmer. Maka on the other hand hadn't undergone such drastic changes. Of course she got a little taller, her hair a little longer, and her breasts and butt a little bigger, but other than that her frame was still quite rectangular-thin and athletic, narrow shoulders, slightly wider hips, and long slender legs. Yes, Maka had grown, but somehow, she still managed to look just as delicate as when she was 14. Only difference is when Spirit gushed over Maka's baby bloomers and how cute and child-like her pigtails made her look, Maka started wearing her hair down in response, often parting her bangs to one side.

After all this time, the only big change at the academy was Maka's discovered weapon abilities. This information came as a surprise to everyone, even to Maka herself, and according to Lord Death, something like this had never occurred before; because even he, the most powerful being on Earth, needs a weapon to fight. After she defeated the kishin, Asura, and discovering herself not only meister, but also a weapon, Lord Death scheduled for Maka daily training sessions with Spirit so that she could master her new found abilities, as well as weekly check ups with Nygus as to monitor and document this phenomenon.

Every week, Maka and Soul trained with Spirit together. As a fellow death scythe, Soul could learn new techniques from spirit, while Maka could practice being Soul's meister and a weapon herself. Soul spent the other days of the week taking on odd jobs with Black Star and Kid, and Maka spent a majority of her time studying in school, in her room, and with the other girls. But the group always made a point of getting together and hanging out over basketball games and Maka's amazing cooking, at least two or three times a month. But out of the whole group, it's clear Soul and Maka spent more time with each other than anyone else. They did live together after all, and in three years time, this roommate and weapon/miester training arrangement only made their relationship grow closer.


	2. Chapter 1: Running Late

The fleeting darkness left a trail of orange in the sky, and the rising sun was groggily waking up, still snoring here and there. His heavy eyes opened and closed like a tide moving back and forth against a beach, and with every passing blink he grew more awake, shining brighter and brighter until his morning light illuminated all of Death City. The sun beamed through the splits of the partially closed shutters and gleamed across the eyes of a sleeping Soul Evans, thereby waking him up. Soul's arms were tightly wrapped around his still sleeping weapon partner, Maka Albarn, and with her, in this moment, the blankets never felt so warm. He craned his head around at the clock,

"8:41," it read. They were going to be late for school, but Soul didn't care about that right now. He propped his head up with one arm and ran his fingers along Maka's skin with the other.

 _God, her skin is soft_. He thought, smirking to himself. Little moans escaped Maka's mouth and her body fluttered at his delicate touches. She was starting to wake up now.

"Smmphll... whnn tm ess..." She murmured into the pillow.

"What was that Maka?" Soul asked.

"Whuh... what time is it?" She sleepily repeated. Soul ignored her question, planting little kisses across her shoulder and up to her neck.

"Seriously Soul... we can't be late again. Professor Stein might 'dissect us'."

"Forget... about... him..." He said between kisses. "He's uncool. You wanna know what else is uncool?"

"Hmm?" Maka groaned as she opened her neck for Soul's lips.

"You. You crawled into bed with me again last night. What is it, Maka, the second time this week? Now that's really uncool of you."

He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered in a low voice, "I think my meister needs to be punished,"

Maka's face went bright red with embarrassment, excitement, and a tiny hint of fear. She wasn't necessarily afraid of him. He'd teased her like this before, but when he did, there was just something in his voice that gave her goosebumps. She didn't know if it scared her in a good or bad way, but in all honesty, she kind of liked him being in control for a change. Almost as if _he_ was _her_ meister.

"Sou-" She started, but melted as Soul's tongue slipped into her ear, his hand sliding down her slim waist and under her panty line.

"Soul, I'm serious. We can't afford to be late," She protested, squeezing his forearm.

"Then stop me."

Maka was rather taken back by this statement. Stop him? What did he mean by that? He was much bigger and stronger than her now. Certainly more than her pride would let her admit.

"Oh c'mon Maka. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. If you wanted me to stop, you could've stopped me by now."

 _I'm so stupid. How could I forget I'm a weapon_. She thought. She hadn't fully woken up yet and still felt pretty groggy so no wonder why it slipped her mind, but she still couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Soul had now returned to Maka's neck, licking and kissing and sucking, even nipping her occasionally with his sharp animal like teeth. His hand was under her girly polkadot panties, cupping her butt cheek, and his fingers slowly started their way closer and closer to that special little triangle between Maka's legs. She tried squeezing her knees together in a not so valiant attempt to close off his access to that sensitive spot, but her knees were going weak, and fast. Maka's breathing had become quite heavy. One of her hands clutched Soul's muscular forearm, and the other gripped the blankets. Soul was so close now he could almost taste it-only an inch or so from her flower.

"Don't..." Maka whispered beneath her breath.

"Don't what?" Soul asked.

"Don't stop..."

Upon hearing those two words, Soul's face split ear to ear in a sharp grin. He slipped his middle finger between her lips and glided it up and down, occasionally passing over her bud. He teased her like this for a while. It was so exhilarating watching her body beg for him. Her grip on his arm was becoming tighter, her nails digging into his skin. Maka would never admit to such a thing, but Soul knew this was her way of pleading for more. Soul suddenly caught Maka's mouth and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. He was so excited. He could feel her body getting hotter, her panties becoming wetter, and it intoxicated him. She was ready now. Her back arched as she feebly tugged on his arm to go _there_. He was ready too, and so he slid two fingers deep inside of her tight-

"Soul! Soul! Breakfast!"

 _What?_

"C'mon and eat Soul or we'll be late for school!" Maka yelled from the kitchen.

 _It was just... another dream?_

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This is my first ever published fanfiction so please leave a review, I'd genuinely love to read your feedback and see what you think! More chapters are on the way, so be sure to stay tuned! Thank you again!**

 ** _PUBLISH DATE: 22 January 2019_**


	3. Chapter 2: Daydreams

"Nice going Soul! We're definitely gonna be late now!" Maka barked as she and Soul hurried up the steps to the Death Weapon Meister Accademy.

"Hey, it's not my fault you take all morning to get ready!"

"You're the one who wouldn't get out of bed!"

"I was having a good dream, alright! Ever consider that?"

The courtyard in front of the school was empty. Black Star wasn't even yelling on top of the building this morning.

"Oh great. Everyone must be in class already. Professor Stein's gonna kill us!"

"Don't worry about that Maka. Lets just try not to be any later than we already are," Soul said. He took her hand and they dashed into the school together. By the time they reached the classroom they were both out of breath, and upon entering, the room fell completely silent.

"Oh, Maka, Soul. Late again I see," Stein said, his voice muffled through the surgical mask on his face. He was standing behind his desk at the front of the room holding strange metallic instruments, blood covering the latex gloves on his hands.

We're sorry professor," Maka said with her head bowed. She was annoyed at Soul for making them late again, because she greatly admired and respected professor Stein's skills as a meister, and really, really hated disappointing him. While her head was hung, she thought about how much harder she'd work in his class to make up for letting him and herself down; and in the same thought, she also realized that Soul was still holding her hand.

"Just take your seats and open your textbooks. We're dissecting an exotic reptile species today and I want you _all_ to pay very close attention,"

The two quietly found their chairs. Maka took her textbook out and looked for the chapter on reptile anatomy, while Soul slouched over the desk, resting his chin on his hand.

"Psst, Tsubaki? What page are we on?" Maka whispered over her shoulder.

Tsubaki leaned down from the row above them saying, "We're on page Five sixty-four,"

" _Ahem_!" Stein exclaimed, shooting Maka and Tsubaki a sharp look from behind his glasses. "As I was saying. Features that distinguish this particular species from other tetrapod animals..."

"That's what you get for being such a book nerd," Soul snickered.

"Shut it or you'll wind up with a book sized dent in your head," Maka said, stuffing her nose into the pages. She ignored him like this for a long time, reading the whole chapter, as well as the next, while Soul on the other hand watched the professor dissect the animal-making incisions here and there, removing an organ every now and then. Truthfully, he wasn't really paying attention. It's not like he was gonna study anyway, as he found the whole thing more entertaining than educational. What Soul was really paying attention to was, of course, Maka. She was wearing that white collar shirt and lemon color sweater again. Her long pale legs leading his eye up to that plaid skirt of hers, and if her legs weren't together, it's short length couldn't keep her very modest.

 _If Maka's legs weren't together..._ Soul fantasized. _She really is uncool for wearing something like that..._

His eyes wandered her body, tracing the outlines of her skirt, her bra, and finally, her face and mouth. Her lips were so pink and her skin so white like a tulip in a bed of lilies. She even smelled like flowers. He thought about this for a long time. About how she looked especially lovely today. About all the ways he'd like to ravage her. About how he'd love to just tear that prim little sweater off and-

"What are you doing?" Maka asked. Soul's body snapped straight up. Had she just caught him gawking at her?

"Um, I, uh... I'm not doing anything! What are, uh... what are _you_ doing?"

Was it just him, or was the room suddenly roasting hot? He tugged at his orange collar and noisily cleared his throat, trying not to meet her eyes.

"Exactly. You're doing _nothing_. Pay attention stupid, or you'll fail this week's test, _again_ ," She scolded, returning to her textbook.

Soul complied with her commands and silently took notes for the remainder of class, mostly to avoid any potential 'Maka-chops'.

Although they'd known each other since they were kids and Soul had developed feelings for Maka a long time ago, he still had not yet made any advances towards her. Her dad was certainly an obstacle, but they just always seemed so preoccupied collecting souls and battling kishins, that they never really had time for romance. Soul has always been a popular guy, and after essentially saving the world, all the girls at the DWMA wanted a piece of him, so it's only natural he would've had a few flings with a couple of classroom hotties. Those involvements, however, were purely physical to Soul. He never loved any of them-not even a little bit. Ever since they were children, Soul's heart has belonged to Maka. But as far as the rather _experienced_ Soul was aware, Maka has never had a fling, been in a relationship, or fallen in love. All she ever did was homework, studying for tests, and training her skills to become 'stronger'.

After class, Maka apologized again to Stein for being late, while soul waited for her in the hallway. He leaned against the wall, flipped up his jacket collar, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and let out a great big sigh. He hoped she hadn't realized what he was staring at her for. Or perhaps the whole thing would just be easier if she did realize. That way he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of flirting with someone he cared about. Maka was at the top of their class after all, so it's not like she couldn't put two and two together. A few minutes later, Soul heard the classroom door open and Maka's boots clicking towards him.

"You really do take all day, you know tha-"

"What's wrong with you?" She demanded.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You've been acting weird lately. You're sleeping in almost every morning, making both of us late _almost every morning_. You're not even paying what little attention in class you normally do. Professor Stein's even concerned about you. Is there something going on I should know about?"

"... Actually Maka... yes. There is. I'm... I'm in love with you!" He declared, throwing his jacket across the hall. He pulled her body against his, holding her face in his hands, and passionately pressed his lips against hers in a long awaited kiss. She knew he ate souls, but jeez, could he have knocked anymore wind out of her? She pushed him back and caught her breath.

"Soul..." Maka sighed.

"Shh... you don't have to say anything,"

"But I do... because I love you too!"

She pulled him back into the kiss, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths, gliding around insi-

"Hello?" Maka said, snapping her fingers in Soul's face.

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening? I asked if their was something going on with you,"

"Oh! It's nothing... I'm probably just hungry is all," He said with that big sharp grin of his.

"Okay... well, there's still some time left for lunch. What are you hungry for?"

 _Maka_. Soul thought, but, "Pasta," Soul said.

"You always want pasta," She said, rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? I'm a man of few tastes,"

"Alright then, it's a date!" Maka said, skipping off down the hallway.

Soul nearly lost his footing.

 _A DATE?!_

 **Thank you for reading!**

 ** _PUBLISH DATE: 23 January 2019_**


	4. Chapter 3: Hunger

The smiling sun chuckled in the blue afternoon sky. Below, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn sat together on the rooftop of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. The two overlooked the city, sitting side by side on the roof's barrier - their feet dangling over the edge. Soul had tossed his jacket across the ledge, Maka's folded neatly next to her, and today, both had very different lunches. Soul picked up some spaghetti from the cafeteria, while Maka on the other hand had brought a rather... unusual sandwich.

"Say, Maka, what's that you're eating?"

"A PBP," She replied, biting into the center.

"A what?" Soul asked.

"You know..." She said between chews, "a PBP?... peanut butter and pickle?"

"Bleh! That's disgusting!" Soul exclaimed, "How can you eat that?"

"I dunno, I guess I just thought I'd make something new... You wanna try some?"

Soul looked at Maka with wary eyes and peered down at the sandwich in her hand. After a moment of consideration, Soul sighed and gave into her offer, opening his mouth with a big 'ahh'. Maka smiled and she held it to his mouth. He bit into it, and chewed with caution. To be honest, he wasn't really even thinking about the sandwich or it's flavor, so much as he was the thought of Maka's saliva in his mouth. It's not like he was trying to be creepy or anything, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to swallow yet.

 _Just a little longer._ He thought

"So?..." Maka asked.

"Itchss... It's good," He struggled to say through a full mouth, then finally managing to swallow a few seconds later with a big proud smirk across his face.

A minute or two of silence passed between them. The only noises that could be heard were the faint voices of shop keepers and pedestrians from the city beneath them, and Soul's boyish noodle nibbling and tamoto sauce slurping. Still, it wasn't an awkward silence, for Soul and Maka had been friends for long enough to be comfortable in each other's company without talking. It was more of a thoughtful kind of quiet. Like the kind you feel when someone shares their earbuds with you so you can listen to their favorite song - the intimate melody carrying you away from the dimensions of space and time - as if you two beings are just that - beings - and the only ones in the world; and in that silence, soul noticed a cool breeze in the air, and in that, noticed it was gently brushing Maka's bangs to one side of her forehead.

"You know, you don't have to lie," Maka said.

"Huh?"

"I know you didn't like it. The sandwich I mean,"

"What are you talking about Maka? Why wouldn't I like it? You made it after all," Soul said taking a swig from his milk carton.

"You liked it... just because I made it?" She blushed.

"Well, to be honest, this whole _'peanut butter and pickle'_ thing isn't my favorite, but through it all, you haven't tried to poison me yet. Besides, I'd much rather be eating _your_ spaghetti for lunch right now instead of this uncool cafeteria food,"

"Maybe I just haven't used a potent enough poison yet," She joked, "In that way, I sort of wish Medusa were still around. I could get some really deadly stuff from that witch and you'd _finally_ be out of my hair!"

"I mean, I know if you _really_ wanted to kill me, Maka, I'd have been dead a long time ago, but since I'm still alive, there's gotta be _some_ reason you keep me around!" Soul winked.

The two friends spent the majority of lunch like this, laughing and joking and laughing some more. They made light of Medusa's maliciousness and, onto more serious notes, talked about what could have been had she survived Maka's blade; they talked about the black blood, which, today, was easier for them to control, so long as they did it together; and as classtime drew near, Maka remembered why she asked Soul to lunch in the first place.

"Hey Soul, I forgot to ask, are you feeling any better now?"

"Am I feeling better?... Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I was right, just hungry for pasta as always,"

" _Right_..." She trailed off.

"Hey Maka? I wanted to ask you... earlier, before we left for lunch..." Soul began, avoiding eye contact, "you called it a _date_..."

"Oh! Di- did I say that?" She cut him off.

"... Yeah, you did... but it's cool! I know you just meant grabbing lunch and not... you know,"

Soul couldn't even say it. A _real_ date? _With_ Maka? The very idea excited him, but he didn't know if Maka _meant_ a _real_ date, if she simply misspoke, or if he imagined the whole thing. In any case, he'd play it 'cool', just in case he _was_ daydreaming or she did misspeak. That way, he wasn't putting his heart on his sleeve. At least, not yet anyway.

"Oh... yeah, of course... just, _grabbing lunch_ ," she repeated, her hands clenching her skirt.

Another silence settled between them, and neither of them had to make a sound for the air to grow uneasy. This silence was different from the last, in that it was an uncomfortable mix of both wanting and uncertainty.

 _Damn. Why do I have to go and ruin everything? Whether she means it or not when she says it, Maka's right - I am stupid._

Soul couldn't take the tension anymore - not knowing what Maka was thinking, and being too stuck in his own head to find out. Lunch was about to end anyway, so put his jacket on and flipped the collar up. Then he stood up, walked over to the garbage bin, and threw his remaining spaghetti away. He returned to a still quiet Maka and saw her sandwich only had two bites taken out of it.

"You gonna eat that? I'll throw it away for you if you want," He said.

"No, that's alright, I'm not done yet. You go on ahead to class, I'll catch up later,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Soul," She said, her green eyes locked to the horizon of Death City.

Soul's brow furrowed, his lips parting as if to say... _see you later,_ perhaps? He didn't really know what to say, so he instead decided against saying anything at all, gently closing his mouth. For a moment, he just stood there behind her, not fantasizing, but regarding. The ends of her hair blowing lightly like little feathers against the back of her sweater, her perfect posture (anyone to think she was the pianist of the two), and her black jacket folded with creases in all the right places. Then he turned around and started towards the roof access; and it was only when his footsteps got far enough away, and Maka heard the door open and close shut that she knew he was gone, and with that, her tears could then safely fall from under her bangs onto the backs of her still clenched gloves.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **More/longer chapters are on their way, and I promise there is action coming soon (violent and romantic/erotic)!**

 **In this, and the past 2 chapters, I've been focusing more on establishing Maka and Soul's current relationship, as to, not only define it after 3 years time passing, but also to set up the coming chapters. As an avid reader of fanfiction, I'm always disappointed when a story I'm interested in is seemingly cut short, SO HAVE NO FEAR. I plan on making this fanfiction longer than others with, most likely, 15 or more chapters (which WILL each be of longer length than these past 3), depending on how this story develops. Once again, thank you so much for reading, as I too look forward to the story ahead!**

 ** _PUBLISH DATE: 27 February 2019_**


End file.
